dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsparrow Island
Kingsparrow Island is the location of the game's final mission, The Light at the End. A barren, desolate island off the coast of Dunwall, it was fortified in the aftermath of the Morley Insurrection. The island is divided between a fortress and a lighthouse. In low chaos, the sky over the island will be clear, and enemies will not be aware of Corvo's presence. In high chaos, the sky is dark and the fort is filled with rats. Enemies are also on the look-out for Corvo and will attack him on sight. The Fortress Kingsparrow Fort is the primary structure within the walls that surround the lighthouse. Kingsparrow Fort's exterior is dominated by the island's barren and rocky terrain, where numerous small docks for barges have been installed. The exterior of the fort is heavily guarded, incorporating arc pylons and watchtowers. Entrances to the fort are guarded by walls of light, located near the harbor and the beach. Inside, in the lower level courtyard, is a large staging area heavily patrolled by Officers, Guards and Overseers. Within the lower level walls is a lifeboat dock and a stairwell that connects to the battlements. Also on the lower level is a control room for the walls of light, with the power modules and wiring boards for their systems. It is locked from the rest of the fort by automatic doors but is connected to the sewers. On the battlements are several covered areas as well as chimneys. A stairwell from the courtyard connects to the lighthouse's cable bridge. The bridge is defended by an arc pylon, and the elevator that leads up to the lighthouse is locked, and can only be accessed with a key. The Lighthouse The Lighthouse, officially known as Burrows Lighthouse, was one of the last great projects of the late Lord Regent's reign. Incorporating many Sokolov technologies and made entirely out of metal, it dominates the island. At the top level is a large, glass penthouse that serves as the headquarters of the fort. The penthouse contains a large atrium with a spiral staircase centered on a statue of the Lord Regent. On the second floor of the penthouse is a planning table with a map of Dunwall, several rooms, and a broadcasting center. Above is a small balcony, and on the topmost level is an engineering room which controls the elevator. The lighthouse is connected by cables to one of the battlement shelters, which in turn is connected to several rocky islands, serving as a stability measure due to the height of the lighthouse. Gallery Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-29-15-28.jpg|Fortress, alternate view. lighthousetop.jpg|The penthouse of Burrows Lighthouse. watchtowerkingsparrow.png|A watchtower on Kingsparrow Island. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-26-22-47.jpg|The lighthouse and fortress from afar. 2012-10-13_00043.jpg|The lighthouse at night in high chaos. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-27-34-10.jpg|The fortress. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-27-49-21.jpg|Docks. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-30-16-39.jpg|Fortress courtyard. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-42-54-98.jpg|Penthouse elevator. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-49-22-91.jpg|Penthouse approach. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-46-39-58.jpg|The atrium. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-46-48-89.jpg|The atrium interior. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-46-59-87.jpg|Planning room. Dishonored 2013-08-12 12-47-31-38.jpg|Planning room office. 0 map.png|Map of Kingsparrow Island. Category:Locations